


What It Takes To Love Someone

by forIhaveSinned (RiyaMaknae17)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child NCT Dream, GOREEEEE I HAVE WARNED YOU, Hurt, I Did ASTRO Dirty, I’mSoSorryArohas, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Moon Bin, Minor Lee Taeyong/Park Minhyuck | Rocky, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong, Protective Lee Taeyong, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyaMaknae17/pseuds/forIhaveSinned
Summary: Taeyong is an omega. He had a pack an a lovely alpha. They had a lovely son named Mark.But that all changed when Taeyong’s mate is killed. Taeyong, along with his pups, is captured as an omega breeder.Without his consent, three more pups are born. Taeyong loves them nonetheless. And then one day, Taeyong plans his escape. Finally, he and his pups made it out of the hell hole. But Taeyong traded the freedom for multiple emotional scars that will haunt him forever.The scar that prevents him to trust someone.And prevents him from loving someone, again.That is, until NCT found Taeyong fighting against a group of betas trying to harass him. Taeyong fought back, wanting to keep all of his pups safe.So what can NCT do? How can they pick up the broken pieces that is left of Taeyong. How can they gain his trust? How will they be able to convince him that it’s alright to love someone? And that someone is them?





	1. Lovely Pack & Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is very important. Please read:
> 
> In this omega-verse, a pregnancy will only take three months, starting from the day an omega is knotted. That is why NoRenMin is considered as the triplets, since they are born in the same year but not born on the same day.
> 
> Taeyong has this special genetic makeup that he can only bear one pup at a time. Unlike the usual genetic or bearing multiple pups in a litter. (Donghyuck is also an exception because of his parent’s second genders. A Beta-Omega’s child will always be one pup per a pregnancy)
> 
> Once again, I am so sorry to all the Arohas out there. I do not hate the Astro members, I really love them. But for the sake of the plot, please bear with it. :)
> 
> And WARNING, please read the tags and warning I put up. There will be rape/non-con elements, so, if you are not comfortable/can be triggered please do NOT read on!
> 
> P.s. I always have an inspiration to put Taeyong in angst situations.

"Mom, look!" A small and adorable Mark with black hair, and dark brown eyes trotted towards Taeyong. The bubble wand in his hand almost fell out of his small fingers as Mark climbed up the couch that his mother, Taeyong, was resting on. 

"Yes, Markie?" Taeyong smiles at his son gently, looking at the small pup that was climbing into his lap through a pair of thin glasses.

"Look! I can make bubbles!" The pup exclaimed excitedly as he blew through the hole of the wand. Small bubbles flew into the air and swirled around the room.

Mark is very excited- and all for the good reason. Today is Mark's birthday. To honor the occasion of the pup turning two, Taeyong introduced Mark to a magical substance called bubbles. Despite not being able to celebrate the birthday outdoor -due to the dangers outside- a small party that only the members of the pack was allowed to attend was held.

"Hyuckie likes it too!" The mentioned smaller pup was sitting on the ground in front of his mother, Kim Myungjun. Donghyuck sucks on his thumb absentmindedly, his squishy cheeks prominent and big, round eyes darts around to observe the floating bubbles.

Lee Taeyong is a beautiful omega. He is also Moonbin's mate, the head alpha of a well-known pack called Astro. They met four years ago, when Taeyong was working at a small coffee shop. The job wasn't great, but it was necessary since Taeyong had to pay for his apartment. After making the wrong order of coffee -simply because Taeyong was stunned by the alpha's presence- they decided to become mates not long after.

Taeyong's life had improved dramatically. He now has a loving pack that looks after him, and a child of his own. Mark was a gift granted to them two years ago, on this day. The small bundle of joy bonded Taeyong and Moonbin even closer than before. To say that Taeyong was happy with his life is an understatement.

"Why don't you teach Donghyuck how to blow bubbles like you? But be careful, he's young so he might accidentally eat them." Taeyong suggested as he ruffles Mark's hair. With a small nod, Mark jumps down from Taeyong's lap and head towards Donghyuck, who was cuddled against Myungjun's chest.

"I can't believe he's two now. It felt like yesterday when he was a new-born pup." Myungjun said softly, his arms holding his one year and six months-old son comfortably.

"I would say the same for you. Donghyuck's growing fast, too." Taeyong beamed back, eyes staring fondly at the other omega's child.

"Haechanie is a gift, really. Me and Jinwoo knew how hard it was to have a pup- considering our second genders. So I'm very grateful for him to be born." Myungjun said proudly, stroking both of the pups' hair.  The two is messing around with the bubble wand. Mark, following Taeyong's warning, tried to keep the bubble solution away from Donghyuck's grasp.

Taeyong also nods in agreement. Myungjun and his mate, Park Jinwoo, was together even before Taeyong and Moonbin met. Myungjun, the older, was an omega. Jinwoo was a beta. This made it incredibly hard for them to conceive their own child. They had been trying for years. When one day, only three months after Mark was brought into the world, the news of Myungjun being pregnant spread around the pack like wild fire. Everyone was ecstatic to hear the great news.

"Where is Jinwoo anyways? I thought he was supposed to be with you right now." Taeyong asked with raised eyebrows. Myungjun picks up the bubble wand and creates some bubbles for the pups before replying, "he's in the meeting room with Alpha Moonbin. Apparently, some duty that required the pack Alpha and head Beta is more important than the Alpha's pup's birthday."

Taeyong laughs loudly at the bitterness in Myungjun's tone. "You talk as if it's your own pup's birthday."

Myungjun replied nonchalantly, "I know Alpha Moonbin for a long time. His and your pup is like my own. We all care for each other like family here- you know that. So I have every right to be spiteful that your mate missed your pup's birthday party." Taeyong chuckles at the older male. He knew that Myungjun can be really petty sometimes. Especially when it involves either Jinwoo or Moonbin.

"It's fine. Mark has Donghyuck, see? They get along well." Taeyong pointed discreetly. At the moment, Mark and Donghyuck are the only pups in the pack, which made them really close. In addition, they're the Alpha's and Beta's children, making them see each other so often they're particularly brothers. Then age gap of six months isn't a lot either.

Taeyong and Myungjun had secretly hoped that they will be mates. But they do not want to pressure their pups into anything they don't want, so, the only thing they can do is wait.

"You know what? I'll go and get them," Myungjun stood up from his seat besides the pups, "It's been four hours already! They should be fini-" Myungjun suddenly stops talking. His nose raises slightly to sniff the air before a low growl escaped his throat.

Taeyong stood up from the couch, alert. "What is it?!" Myungjun then lower his body in a protective stance, eyes glaring at the room's door. "He's here. I can smell him."

Taeyong rushes over to the two pups who is now aware of the resentful pheromones emitting from the older omega. Taeyong took both pups into his embrace, rubbing their arms while releasing calming pheromones counter Myungjun’s. Mark and Donghyuck relaxed visibly at the pack Omega's touch, their whine softened as their body completely melts into Taeyong's chest.

Taeyong's head, however, was in a frenzy.

Who was he?

Another wolf?

Why did Myungjun suddenly become hostile and protective?

"Myungjun, who are you talking about?" Taeyong asks as he carried both pups on each hip. Myungjun's jaw tightens but spoke up calmly, eyes never leaving the door, "Taeyong, you must leave now. Take the pups and go to Alpha Moonbin or another Beta that can protect you. It's not safe here." 

Taeyong's mind still buzzed wildly but nodded to the older omega's words. He walks over to the room's window that is a meter above ground. Taeyong carefully jumps down with the pups in his arms. Although Taeyong is an omega, he was considered strong even among Betas in the pack. This was all due to their pack training them equally and not discriminating their second gender.

Taeyong then felt a twinge of fear creeping into his mind. Mark, old enough to sense the worried pheromones Taeyong is producing, whimpered lightly as his hand clutches Taeyong's shirt tightly. His other hand grabs Donghyuck's in a protective grip. The younger pup is quietly sucking his thumb, not being able to sense the dangers.

Taeyong quickly calmed himself. If he felt fear, the pups would too.

By now, Taeyong managed to run around the house and is now heading towards the other pack members' house. Taeyong scans the row of one-story wooden houses, hoping to spot any of his pack's member. 

Miraculously, Taeyong spots the pack's doctor, a Beta called Jang Gyuri, sitting on the steps of one of the houses. Her legs were stretched and head down, as if sleeping. Taeyong sighed in relief as his arms are getting tired of carrying the two pups.

"Gyuri!" As Taeyong got closer, he notices that something is wrong. Why was Gyuri sitting here when she was supposed to be in her office?

Taeyong notices the red too late.

He now realizes why the Beta wasn't responding to him. Gyuri's neck was bent down at an awkward angle, a huge part of her neck is missing an evident mark of a were-wolf bite. Red blood trickles down from the wound and is pooling on the steps.

Taeyong quickly turn Mark and Donghyuck away from the scene. But he himself sees the bloody body of a close friend.

And a dead pack mate.

"W-what?!" Taeyong managed to stutter out. Rooted to the ground because of the shock, Taeyong fails to recognize the presence of the intruder creeping up behind him.

Before Taeyong could comprehend, a pair of hands grabs his throat and chokes him. Taeyong gasps for air desperately, his arms unable to defend himself because of the two pups clinging in his hold. Before losing consciousness, Taeyong willed his muscles to tightly hold onto Mark and Donghyuck. So if someone was to take them away, it would be hard to do so.

And then, darkness welcomes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> Very angsty, and GORE-Y chapter ahead. Blood, and MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH(S).
> 
> Mostly a dump of instant rush typing cause I suddenly felt sad.

"Mom!" Taeyong hears a child's voice sob quietly. He can feel something heavy on his chest, preventing air from entering his lungs. The weight continues to shift and Taeyong realises it to be two small bodies clinging onto his chest.

"Mama.. wake up!" The pup's cry is clearer this time, sounding more desperate. Recognising the voice to be his own child's, Taeyong immediately came to his senses.

"M-mark?" Taeyong chokes out, his brain finally receiving enough oxygen. The mentioned pup looks at his mother with tear-filled eyes, and snuggles closer to Taeyong's chest. One of his hand is holding onto the omega's shirt, and the other grips Donghyuck's tightly. The younger pup also has tears in his eyes while sucking on his thumb, clearly distressed.

Taeyong relaxes his arms' muscle to allow the two pups some room for movement. At that moment, Taeyong realises he is being carried on someone's shoulder. The surrounding is still familiar and he recognises it as his pack's front lawn. He came to a conclusion that he was knocked out not for long.

"Markie, I want you to be a good boy and always stay with Donghyuck, alright? Do not let him go," Taeyong whispers to the pup, not wanting his captor to hear. The were-wolf paid no attention to Taeyong and the pups, however. With scared eyes, Mark nods.

Taeyong then discreetly look for ways to escape the wolf's hold, without harming the two pups. It would be hard, but possible.

Before Taeyong could come up with anything, he is dropped to the floor by his captor. Right when Mark and Donghyuck was about to hit the ground, Taeyong wraps his arms around them in a protective manner. Taeyong landed sideways, his right waist and shoulder taking the full impact of the pups' weight.

"Look who do we have here." An unfamiliar voice taunts. It came from a man with brown hair and broad shoulders. His eyes are in a tight-line that forms a crescent shape. He was smiling, but not in a friendly way. Almost sadistically.

Right after the brown haired man greeted Taeyong and the pups, a low authoritative growl follows. After making sure that the pups are fine, Taeyong raises his head to look at the situation.

Moonbin - Taeyong's mate - and the pack's alpha, was in his wolf form. His silver fur with random golden tuffs sparkles under the afternoon sun.

"Moonbin!" Taeyong exclaimed worriedly. Before, Taeyong wasn't able to connect with him through their mind-link, which worried the omega. But now Taeyong knew why. Moonbin was caught in a surprise attack, forcing him to immediately turn into battle mode. The unexpected situation had momentarily blocked their mind communication.

In response to Taeyong's call, Moonbin howled back. When the alpha's black eyes landed on the two pups in Taeyong's arms, however, he made a vicious growl at the unknown man. Another growled followed from behind Moonbin. Taeyong could slightly see the auburn fur of the pack's head Beta, Jinwoo, standing tall right besides Moonbin. Although slightly smaller than the alpha, Jinwoo held almost the same amount of authority.

"If it isn't the lovely omega I've heard so much about," the same voice from before redirected Taeyong's attention. Taeyong let out a low growl of his own, warning the intruders to not harm him or the pups.

The man raises his hands up in fake renounce. "Calm down mother pups. I won't hurt you... yet," the sadistic smile was back as the man smiles gleefully. Not even bothered by another warning growl from the alpha wolf.

"You see, boys. It wouldn't be fun to hurt your omega right away, right? That's why I brought you a little present." Taeyong looks at the man in confusion, before spotting movement from behind him. A large, muscular man suddenly came into view with another figure, who was being held by their shirt collar. The smaller man was then thrown to the ground by the first, whimpering loudly at the impact.

Taeyong would recognise the person anywhere. And Jinwoo did too, as he lurches forward towards the man. The small-frame man slowly pushes himself up onto his elbow, and Taeyong could see the scratched up face of his best friend, Myungjun. "Myungjun hyung!" Taeyong said worriedly. The younger omega tried to rush over to his friend, only to be pressed down by another wolf.

By now, the alpha and the beta are wildly rampaging to reach their beloved omegas and pups. They tries and tries, as many more wolves held them back.

"They say that, when their mates dies... there's this  _unbearable pain_  the other mate has to live with, all their life. The emptiness can not be replaced, and that it would be better to  _die after their mate,"_ the - still unknown - man starts to narrate, as he paces back and forth in between the omegas and their mates, "I had always wanted to test it out, whether it was true."

"Don't you dare," Taeyong said with venom dripping in his voice, as he clutches the two pups closer into his hold. Mark and Haechan managed to keep quiet the whole time, but was scared out of their wits. Taeyong had tried his best to shield the young ones from the situation unfolding in front, but knew it was pointless. He felt sorry for being a bad mother, and apologises to the pups in his mind over, and over again.

The man turns towards Taeyong, now with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh, don't you dare challenge me." Then, the man lifts his finger and points at Myungjun, and says, "Sleep tight, little omega."

As though the next few seconds slowed down, Taeyong watched the scene unfold before his eyes. The wolf that was holding onto Myungjun struck down, mouth containing sharp teeth connects with the omega's vulnerable throat. As if someone was tearing a thin, piece of paper, Myungjun's neck and body separated.

" _NO!_ " Taeyong shouted in agony, along with a loud, sorrowful roar from Jinwoo. The man who had ordered the kill only stood back, watching as the  _beautiful_  scene played out in front of him. Taeyong shuts his eyes tight as he snuggles Mark and Haechan deeper into his chest. Tears flowed naturally, and in huge waves down Taeyong's face. The omega had only hoped that the youngest pup, Haechan, would never have the image of his mother dying imprinted in his mind. This nightmare should not be relived by any of them.

"Except for the omega and pups, finish them all." The man ordered for the last time, all amusement drained from his face. He then walks out of the field, seemingly uninterested in them anymore.

The next thing that followed, would haunt Taeyong forever.

The powerless omega could only watch, as his best omega friend lays dead on the grassy field - which was rapidly staining red - head decapitated. Another one his closest pack member, Jinwoo, pounced on as he desperately - almost madly - tries to reach his dead mate.

And lastly, Moonbin.

His alpha. His mate. The father to his pup.

Moonbin, too, tried desperately to get to Taeyong. He almost succeded, before the bite on his body was too much. The pain slowed him down. Hindered his path to reach his family members. Moonbin, however, did not leave his eyes from Taeyongs'. They both stared deeply into each other, communicating feelings, emotions, and words that could not be exchanged at the moment.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_Please take care of Mark... and Haechan._

_You know that I will._

_Right, why did I even ask that? I always knew you were **my**  perfect omega._

_Stop that. You idiot stay with me._

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

_Stop apologising.. **STOP IT**._

_Please tell him that I love him, when he grows up. And remember that... I will always look out for you._

And as if he had planned it, Moonbin gave Taeyong one last smile, as he couldn't hold on any longer.

> That day, Taeyong had watched as the light die out of Moonbin's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Arohas...
> 
> I truly love you ASTRO <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!!! <333


End file.
